Justice Power
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Sekali lagi ia akan kembali bertarung atas nama keadilan, ia akan menuntut keadilan umat manusia dengan caranya sendiri, dan bertarung melawan kekuasaan berkedok perdamaian, ini adalah cerita simpel tentang keadilan


Justice Power

Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto amp; Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi

Author : Fitriani (Aliance Reborn)

Updated and Edited By Namikaze Fansboy

Rated : T

Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Scy-fi/ Other

Pair : [Naruto X Sakura X Rias X Rossweise]

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

Summary : Ia sekali lagi akan bertarung lagi demi mengembalikan keseimbangan yang sudah hilang, ia bersama sekutunya akan menghancutkan idelogi ketiga Fraksi yang menurutnya akan menghilangkan keseimbangan dunia terutama keberlangsungan hidup manusia.

Chapter 1 : Zaccros (Awal dari keseimbangan)

.

Pria dewasa itu menatap layar didepannya dengan pandangan datar, tapi dalam raut muka datar itu tersimpan berjuta kemelut yang membelenggu hati dan pikirannya seolah penyesalan akan suatu hal.

"Waktunya kita menunjukkan eksistensi kita tindakan mereka yang merugikan banyak manusia sudah tak bisa ditolerir"

Wanita yang berdiri disampingnya juga ikut mengomentari apa yang dia lihat. "Apa kita harus bertindak sekarang Naruto-sama?"

"Tidak sekarang, tunggu sebentar kita akan melihat politik dibalik perdamaian tiga fraksi" Naruto tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana penelitian kita Sakura?"

"Memasuki tahap akhir kemudian hanya perlu uji coba saja" Naruto mengangguk kemudian netranya menatao layar yang menunjukkan pemuda bersurai cepak dan rambut putih. "Apa anda berencana menjadikan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryukou subject kelinci percobaan?"

"Bukankah itu terlihat keren menjadikan mereka kelinci percobaan?" Sakura mendesah. "Tapi ini masih tahap percobaaan, bagaimana kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai yang anda harapkan"

Naruto berdiri kemudian menatap Sakura dalam. "Semenjak aku menginjakkan kakiku disini, sekalipun aku tidak pernah meragukan dirimu dan kepintaranmu Sakura maka dari itu aku memilihmu untuk menemani setiap langkahku disini"

"Tapi anda sendiri tahu saya hanya manusia biasa tak sama dengan makhluk supranatural" Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi kecerdasanmu itu yang luar biasa"

"Sudahlah jangan bermelo drama, Dunia ini sudah kehilangan keseimbangannya dan kita akan mengembalikan keseimbangan itu dan sekali lagi kita akan bertarung atas nama keadilan" Ucap Naruto. "Dan awal dari ini semua kita akan mengunjungi tempat yang belum sama sekali kau datangi"

Sakura mengrenyitkam dahi. "Dimana itu Naruto-sama?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Dan jawaban singkat itu menjadi akhir perbincangan mereka.

Gadis bersurai pink itu menatap takjum dunia yang kini tengah ia pijaki dimana langit berwarna keemasan dengan dikelilingi bangunan klasik khas abad awal masehi.

"Dimana kita Naruto-sama?" Naruto tersenyum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ini dimensi Paralel dimensi yang terhubung dengan planet asalku dulu"

Sakura mentap Naruto. "Tapi apa tujuan anda membawa saya kemari?"

Belum Naruto mejawab muncul sosok yang menyerupai monster dari permukaan tanah, yang kemudian menunduk memberikkan hormat pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hormat pada anda berdua Naruto-dono Sakura-dono" Hormatnya.

Naruto memberikkan isyarat untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. "Bangun Osiris"

"Siapa dia Naruto-sama, kenapa ia tahu tentang diriku?" Tanya Sakura. "Maaf membuat anda sangsi Sakura-dono, hamba adalah abdi setia dari Naruto-dono dan nama hamba adalah Osiris" Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Osiris.

Naruto tersenyum merasa kerja sama antara Sakura dan Osiris akan berjalan lancar. "Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya"

"Seperti biasanya mereka tengah berlatih" Jawab Osiris. "Kau tak perlu memanggil mereka, kedatanganku hanya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian untuk setiap sedia selalu apa yang akan aku perintahkan dan juga persiapkan pasukan yang disini selagi aku juga mempersiapkan pasukan dibumi, karena ketiga Fraksi harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada umat manusia"

Osiris mengangguk. "Hamba dan yang lainnya akan siap siaga, kapan anda dan Sakura-dono memberi perintah kami akan datang"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura, seakan mengerti ia langsung melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan.

[Teleport Power]

Keduanya menghilang dalam seberkas cahaya kuning.

DUARRRR!

Ledakan dahsyat mengguncangkan seluruh daratan yang dipijak oleh semua makhluk yang berada di situ. Debu dengan lebat berterbangkan sehingga mereka semua terpaksa menutup mata dengan lengan masing-masing.

Siapapun makhluk yang melihat kejadian tersebut tentu saja akan terkagum-kagum akan kedahsyatannya.

"Sungguh luar biasa!"

Azazel tersenyum tipis melihat betapa mengerikannya kedua muridnya itu, rasanya ia menuntaskan tugasnya dengan baik menjadi sensei.

"Pertama kali dalam Sejarah. dua Naga yang harusnya menjadi Rival dan saling mendominasi satu sama lain dalam sebuah pertarungan hidup dan mati, sekarang malah saling bekerja sama untuk menundukan salah satu eksitensi yang disebut sebagai Dewa" Azazel kembali menatap kearah angkasa untuk melihat pertarungan sengit antara dua pemilik Naga surgawi, melawan satu Dewa jahat Loki yang sedang melakukan jual beli serangan.

"Dan tentu saja, mereka telah menjadi salah satu dari pasangan tempur terbaik dalam Sejarah Supranatural" ucapnya lagi.

Mereka yang melihat pertarungan sekelas Dewa tersebut hanya terpaku tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa terutama Kelompok Rias dan Sona, Saji yang melihat itupun mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat rekan sesama pengguna Sacred Gear berbasis naga bisa sekuat itu berbeda dengan dirinya, ia juga ingin mendapat pujian dadi Kingnya seperti Issei

DUUARRRR!

Ledakan kembali terjadi saat Dragon Shoot milik Issei berbenturan dengan sihir milik Loki. Vali hanya diam ditempat berusaha mencari celah agar bisa mengalahkan Loki, bagaimanapun mereka tetap rival masih ada gengsi walau mereka bekerja sama.

"Hahahahahahaha... sungguh luar biasa, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini"

Issei merasa kesal mendengar tawa Loki yang begitu menyebalkan. Merasa tidak akan berhasil dengan cara biasa, diapun mengeluarlan sesuatu benda berbentuk palu yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya, mereka semua tak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diobservasi.

Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menatap dengan pandangan terhibur melihat pertarungan dibawah mereka terutama saat Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou bersatu untuk mengalahkan Loki.

"Apa anda akan mengujinya sekarang disini?" Pertanyaan Sakura mendapat gelengan pelan dari Naruto. "Untuk sekarang masih belum, sepertinya Sekiryuutei perlu untuk menyamai level Hakuryuukou untuk menjadi bahan uji coba"

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Biarkan Zacros yang mengurus ini"

Kemudian muncul portal dimensi dengan lambang domba berwarna ungu yang memunculkan sosok monster domba dengan senjata tombak bermata dua seperti tanduk.

Zacros mengambil hormat. "Hormat pada anda berdua, hamba siap menerima perintah"

"Kau lihat pertarungan dibawah, Aku ingin kau mengacaukannya setelah mereka mengalahkan Loki dengan bawa Gremory muda itu untuk memancing Sekiryuutei dan pengawal Odin itu sepertinya ia akan berguna bagi kita" Perintah Naruto pada Zacros. "Sesuai perintah anda"

Setelah menghilangnya Zacros Sakura menatap dalam rekannya. "Apa ini tak terlalu awal?"

"Tentu tidak, karena jika aku mengirim penelitian kita mereka akan curiga ini konspirasi dari pihak manusia, tapi Zacros adalah sosok yang belum mereka lihat dengan perawakan bijaksana dan cerdas ia akan mudah menjalankan tugas yang aku berikan" Jawab Naruto diplomasi yang membuat otak Sakura tak memiliki sedikitpun sanggahan.

"Sebenarnya siapa Zacros?" Tanya gadis itu. "Ia adalah prajurit dibawah arahan Osiris dan tentunya kita berdua, ia adalah satu dari 4 Starbeast"

"Biar Zacros yang mengurus sisanya, kita tinggalkan tempat ini"

Issei tersenyum puas karena akhirnya ia berhasil mengalahkan atau lebih tepatnya menyegel Loki dengan bantuan Hakuryuukou dan juga yang lainnya, saat mereka merayakan kemenangan mereka atas Loki muncul portal ungu dengan lambang kepala domba yang memunculkan sosok Zacros.

Zacros menunduk hormat. "Selamat malam untuk para Iblis di Underworld dan yang hadir dalam pesta malam ini" Mendapat sambutan hangat bukan berarti merasa lega justru mereka merasa waspada.

"Siapa kau?" Zacros menoleh yang ternyata adalah pahlawan hari ini Issei Hyodou. "Sekiryuutei kah? Selamat atas kemenanganmu hari ini dan aku punya hadiah"

Zacros mengetukkan tongkatnya kemudian muncul portal yang memunculkan energi padat berbentuk kaki yang langsung menghantam telak pengguna Boosted Gear itu hingga membentur tembok.

"Ternyata hanya sampai sini kekuatan dari Sekiryuutei" Zacros berjalan mendekat kearah Issei namun dengan sigap Rias menghalangi Zacros untuk menyentuh Issei. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Issei sedikitpun" Ucapnya Sarkastik yang mendapat tepukan tangan dari Zacros.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mengerti akan rasa sakit sikecil Gremory" Zacros tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya mendekat kearah Rias dan Issei.

Sedangkan para petinggi Fraksipun hanya diam sembari mengobservasi sosok didepannya, sedangkan Sirzech nampak berdiri tak nyaman karena saat ini nyawa adiknya akan terancam untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Azazel? " Sirzech menatap was-was musuh didepannya ini sangat berbahaya karena hawa keberadaannya tak bisa dirasakan bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini termasuk dari mana serangannya aka datang.

Azazel meggeleng. "Kau lihat dibawah lantai, kita sudah terjebak satu langkah salah maka nyawa Iblis muda dalam bahaya sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap pada Iblis muda, beruntung Vali dan Rossweise ada pada mereka"

Akhirnya Sirzech mengangguk mencoba tenang karena melihat lantai disekitar mereka yang berpendar ungu pertanda kekuatan dari musuhnya tengah aktif, tapi bukan itu masalahnya karena sosok didepannya adalah masalahnya dengan tunjuan yang masih menjadi misteri.

[Zacros lance]

[Etheral Blade Portal]

Muncul portal yang sangat besar diatas mereka yang nampak masih tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat, tapi rasa itu harus mereka tepikan karena tombak seperti senjata milik Zacros bersiap menghujani mereka.

[Half Dimension]

Kini Hakuryuukou yang menahan serangan Zacros tapi mendadak tubuhnya langsung jatuh bersimpuh dengan tubuh menggigil dan bergetar hebat bahkan ototnya nampak menegang.

Zacros tertawa pelan. "Kebodohan apa lagi yang kalian buat? Kau menghisap kekuatanku tanpa tahu energi apa yang didalamnya dan kupastikan kau akan cukup tidur malam ini"

"Kau sudah terlalu lama bermain Zacros, akhiri sekarang karena kau bukan lawan untuk mereka lagipula kau tak akan menang jika Odin disini terlebih ada Azazel"

Suara tuannya menggema dikepalanya yang langsung direspon anggukan oleh Zacros yang kemudian memunculkan dua tombak diatasnya.

[Zacros Spear]

"Sepertinya sampai sini saja pertemuan kita, sebagai hadiah aku akan memperkenalkan diri" Zacros menunduk memberikan hormat. "Namaku Zacros penguasa Etheral dan selamat tinggal"

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Zacros dua tombak itu melesat cepat kearah Rias dan Rossweise yang membuat keduanya melebur menjadi cahaya berwarna ungu khas kekuatan Zacros.

"Buchooooooou!" Teriakan Issei menjadi penutupan malam pilu yang tengah menerpa Fraksi Aliansi diikuti kesadarannya yang ikut menghilang.

Dari kejauhan nampak sirat amarah sudah menguar dari tubuh Sirzech dan Odin mengetahui orang yang berharga bagi mereka sudah dilenyapkan didepan mata mereka sendiri.

Brusssst!

Sirzech tanpa sadar mengaktifkan True Formnya setelah melihat adik yang disayangi melebihi diri sendiri lenyap didepan matanya. "Aku akan mencari Zacros dan akan kubuat dia membalas apa yang sudah ia buat pada ADIKKU!"

Blaaaaar!

Tekanan kekuatan Lucifer sungguh luar biasa karena tekanan amarah yang meluap-luap berbeda dengan Odin yang nampak dapat mengendalikan diri karena ia tak cukup bodoh untuk memancing para Mitology lain terutama Mitology barat Olympus.

'Jika Sirzech semarah ini maka akan buruk yang akan terjadi' Satu-satunya Malaikat Jatuh disana hanya membatin melihat Sirzech yang detik ke detik semakin menguar deras kekuatan Power of Destructionnya tapi daripada itu ia masih kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Zacros pada Rias dan Rossweisse karena ini diluar pikirannya yang mengira ia mengincar Issei dan Vali.

Sring!

Tiba-tiba muncul portal milik Zacros diangkasa sana. "Adik Lucifer dan Pengawal Odin bersamaku, jika kalian ingin mereka kembali aku ingin Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou datang ketanah ini"

Wush!

Sebuah naga terbuat dari Power of Destruction meluncur menuju portal itu yang hanya menembus tanpa sedikitpun menggores.

"Kembalikan adikku sekarang juga atau kau akan menerima akibatnya" Ucap Sirzech berat nan lantang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menciut nyalinya tapi tidak untuk Zacros.

Zacros tertawa pelan. "Tak perlu membuang energi Lucifer, aku akan mengembalikan adikmu ditempat jika besok pemegang dua naga Agung itu mampu mengalahkan rekanku"

Setelah itu suara Zacros menghilang bagai angin diikuti portal yang juga ikut menghilang. "Sudahlah Sirzech, untuk sekarang kita sudah tahu bahwa Sirzech dan Rossweise masih hidup dan untuk besok kita akan pikirkan cara yang matang untuk membawa mereka kembali" Buju Azazel pada Sirzech agar lebih tenang, dan terlihat Sirzech yang sudah menonaktifkan True form miliknya.

Sirzech mengangguk kemudian menarik nafas, benar kata Azazel besok masih ada kesempatan untuk membawa adiknya kembali kemudian ia menoleh kearah Odin.

"Maaf atas insiden yang menimpa pengawal anda Odin-dono" Odin menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Menang atau kalah besok aku tidak peduli, aku tetap akan menyelamatkan Rossweisse sekalipun dengan cara curang tapi aku berharap untuk tak melakukan itu"

Ya masih ada kesempatan untuk membawa Rias dan Rossweise kembali, jika jalur adil tak bisa maka kecuranganpun akan dilakukan untuk membawa kembali apa yang menjadi milik mereka.

'Apa tujuan sebenarnya, dan siapa sosok dibalik ini semua"

Kurang lebih seperti itulah pemikiran dangkal dari pihak fraksi tentang besok, mereka tak tahu bahwa seorang Naruto Namikaze selalu memberikan hadiah yang terbaik yang tak akan mereka kira seperti apa sosok yang akan mereka lawan. Cukup satu yang harus digaris bawahi, ia adalah ciptaan yang tak bisa diakal logIka yang hanya menerima perintah dari seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Zacros memunculkan diri didepan Sakura setelah mendapat panggilan darinya. "Ada apa Sakura-sama memanggil saya?" Tanya Zacros.

"Seperti rencana awal, taruh tawanan kita dalam ruangan yang sudah kita persiapkan dan aku disini mewakili Naruto-sama untuk memberitahu misi selanjutnya untukmu" Jelas Sakura.

"Misi apa yang hamba bisa lakukan"

Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Zacros kemudian memberikan tabel biodata atau lebih tepatnya riset. "Sang Alpha ya? Untuk apa Naruto-sama menginginkannya"

"Ini hanya sebagai back-up plan jika Khaos Bridge mulai menghalangi tujuan Naruto-sama, bagaimanapun juga Ouborobos dan Trihexa ada dipihak mereka" Zacros mengangguk paham. "Hamba akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya"

'Mitos ataupun fakta tentang sang Alpha tentu saja ini akan membuat geger semua fraksi dan mitologi, dan sepertinya langkah kedua akan dimulai' Pikirnya kemudian menghilang dalan kejapan mata.

"Kau sungguh lama Sakura" Ucap Naruto bosan setelah melihat kedatangan Sakura. "Kau tahu aku bisa mati kebosanan melihat tingkah panik Lucifer tanpa kau disini"

Sakura menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan saya, pembicaraan dengan Zacros memakan sedikit waktu lebih lama"

"Sudahlah lupakan, bagaimana kabar tawanan kita?" Tanya Naruto pada asistennya. "Zacros akan segera memindahkan dan selanjutnya biarkan Divisi InoShikaChou melakukan tugasnya"

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kali ini aku akan mengawasi sendiri karena mereka adalah aset yang penting bagi kita"

"Anda tenang saja, Ino Yamanaka akan melakukannya dengan sempurna sehingga saat kita mengembalikkan mereka semuanya akan berjalan semestinya"

"Memang itu yang harus dilakukan, demi keadilan kita dituntut untuk melakukannya dengan sempurna dan rapi" Ujarnya sambil berdiri menyibakkan jas hitam kremnya.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian memperlihatkan tabel hologram. "Dengan kemampuan sempurna Ino dalam penguasaan Esper Psychometre ditambah dengan teknologi yang kita miliki semua akan berjalan dengan semestinya"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sang Alpha?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. "Dia adalah eksistensi dari spesies Kuno yang konon merupakan nenek moyang Dinosaurus yang telah terkena radiasi energi alam maupun supranatural dan aku semakin tertarik karena belum ada satupun makhluk dimuka bumi ini yang pernah bertemu dengannya"

"Jika seperti itu kemungkinan kecil bagi Zacros untuk menemukan mahluk itu?"

Naruto menggeleng kemudian membuka sebuah file penting dalam alat canggih didepannya. "Telah tercatat bahwa sudah terjadi 6 kali getaran tidak wajar dikedalaman Samudra Atlantik yang tidak bisa disadari oleh Manusia dan Makhluk Supranatural lainnnya"

"Ratusan Juta tahun sebelum masehi tercatat gempa tak wajar ini terjadi namun bukan menajadi persoalan, kemudian sebelum adanya era Dinosaurus tercatat ada mahluk yang mendiami lautan Atlantik yang merupakan spesies purba pertama yang hilang secara misterius setelah terjadi tekanan getaran yang mengakibatkan pergeseran lempeng, yang ketiga adalah adalah peristiwa paling diingat dalam sejarah yaitu Zaman Es"

Sakura mengrenyit. "Kenapa Zaman Es?"

"Setelah penelitian lebih lanjut, ini bukan serta merta karena penuruan suhu yang secara signifikan dikedua kutup melainkan pergerakan di Lautan Atlantik yang melakukan Radiasi untuk pertama kali dimana energi panas berkumpul pada satu titik dikedalaman laut atlantik, Yang keempat dan kelima adalah faktor dari Great War dan Perebutan bodoh tahta Maou dimana energi supranatural yang tercerai berai berkumpul dalam satu titik yang sama yaitu Atlantik dan untuk pertama kalinya ditemukan fakta tentang Celah Dimensi Antlantik, dan yang terakhir-.. "

Naruto hendak berkata namun Sakura dengan cepat menyela. "Perang Dunia kedua dimana radiasi akibat persenjataan perang menyebar diseluruh penjuru dunia, dan anehnya kurang dalam satu bulan radiasi itu menghilang secara misterius yang notabennya tidak akan menghilang dalam jangka waktu itu, dan setelah melakukan penelitian seolah laut menyerap radiasi itu yang berkumpul dititik dimana celah Dimensi Atlantik itu berada"

"Kau sangat benar Sakura, dan setelah melakukan semua penelitian dan mengumpulkan segala Hipotesis maka aku yakin Zacros tak akan gagal dalam misi ini" Jelas Naruto yang mendapat anggukan singkat dari Sakura. "Lalu darimana anda mendapat semua informasi secara akurat seperti ini"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu kemudian berjalan menuju jendela besar didepan gedung pencakar langitnya dimana hiruk pikuk dikota sedang berjalan tanpa mengetahui rencana besar telah berjalan dibalik kepolosan Namikaze Corp yang berjalan dalam bidang Teknologi.

"Osiris adalah jenius dalam Sains yang sangat mengerikan dan aku yakin kau tidak ingin tahu cara kerjanya, dan tak usah membahas sang Alpha sampai di berada dipihak kita lebih baik kita melihat kondisi Adik Lucifer dan pengawal Odin itu"

Ditempat Rias dan Rossweise mereka sedang duduk diikat diatas kursi dengan berbagai alat telah menempel dalam ditubuh mereka terutama kepala, keduanya sudah mengerahkan segala tenaganya tapi sampai energi mereka habis terkuraspun tak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap kedua gadis itu dengan malas. "Kalian memang merepotkan sudah berapa kali untuk tidak begerak tapi kalian tetap keras kepala hingga menguras tenaga kalian" Ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi itu mempermudah kami untuk langkah selanjutnya"

Rias menarik nafas dengan tersenggal-senggal. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada tubuh kami?"

"Hanya variasi kecil yang akan kami lakukan" Ucap Ino kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Rias dan Rossweise kemudian memegang kepala mereka sembari membaca mantra.

[Psycometre : Brain Wash]

Seketika Rias dan Rossweise berteriak kesakitan merasakan isi kepala mereka yang terasa meleleh dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berhenti berteriak menyisakan pandangan kosong dan hampa dikedua iris pasang mata itu.

"Kerja Bagus dari Divisi InoShikaChou, untuk sisanya biar aku dan Sakura yang mengurus" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka, mendapat perintah mereka akhirnya meninggalkan tempat yang kini tinggal Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto mendekat kemudian menyentuh pipi putih mulus milik Rias dan Rossweise. "Mulai saat ini kalian akan menjadi Abdi setiaku yang hanya bekerja karena perintahku, da juga akan kutambahkan perasaan kecil"

"Sakura lakukan Inject Memory sekarang" Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengoprasikan mesin Mind Control didepannya yang membuat dua raga kosong itu menggelinjang.

'Dengan mengembalikkan ingatan mereka secara penuh dan ditambahi dengan ingatan mereka tentang siapa aku, apa yang sudah kulakukan untuk mereka, dan peranku dalan kehidupan mereka'

Sakura mengangguk. "Proses Inject Memory selesai, sekarang tinggal langkah terakhir" Naruto membalas dengan gerakan yang berdiri ditengah kedua gadis itu, lebih tepatnya disamping telinga.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan mengenal Naruto Namikaze dan Sakura Namikaze adalah orang yang sangat kalian hormati dan kalian rela mati untuk mereka dengan segala kenangan yang ada didalam pikiran kalian, kalian hanya bekerja untuk mereka dengan senang hati sebagai balas Budi terlebih karena kalian mencintai dengan sangat Naruto Namikaze" Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Sudah selesai, mereka akan beristirahat untuk beberapa saat dan siapkan rencana kita selanjutnya"

Sakura mengangguk diam. "Semua sudah siap hanya menunggu perintah dan apakah anda tahu resiko dengan sugesti yang anda berikan"

"Tentu saja, dengan jaminan perasaan Cinta mereka akan memuluskan rencana kita, terlebih dengan kemampuan Ino yang menghancurkan setiap saraf pengingat didalam otak membuat ingatan lama mereka tak akan pernah bisa kembali dengan dorongan perasaan emosi ataupun dengan perasaan dejavu" Naruto berucap denga puas.

"Dan informan kita sudah memberikan berita bahwa jika mereka tidak bisa membawa Rias dan Rossweise dengan cara jujur maka cara curang akan mereka lakukan" Ucapan Sakura hanya dibalas kedikan bahu oleh Naruto. "Kau tak perlu risau seperti itu Mrs. Namikaze, aku ingin tahu seberapa mampu mereka melawan Riser Shirogane"

Keadilan akan ditegakkan dan ini adalah cara seorang Naruto Namikaze, jika menunggu tak bisa merubah apapun biarlah kini ia bekerja dengan caranya sendiri, dan Shirogane adalah langkah awal.

\- ToBe Continued -

Untuk Chapter pertama masih sepenuhnya karya tangan sepupu saya dan untuk chap 2 nanti saya akan ikut ambil cerita, dan chap 1 ini munkin banyak kejadian skip karena ini hanya untuk pengenalan chara dan jalan cerita yang akan dibuat kedepannya dan kemungkinan akan kecil berhubungan dengan alur dxd.

dan bagi reader yang menunggu fic saya yang lain seperti Legend Of Shinobi atau The Power of Elemental (Season 2) akan segera up dan untuk fic NS lainnya hanya masalah waktu.

Next Chapter : Shirogane Vs Two Heavenly Dragon


End file.
